


Heart to Heart

by SexiestSwine (Mitaki1812)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Swearing, as fluffy as these two could possibly get, but still, lots of swearing, which isn't a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaki1812/pseuds/SexiestSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Trevor just open up. After arguing. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the references to ingame dialogue comes from if you have Michael and Trevor hang out.

“I’m setting the charges, now T. Text Frank, let him know that he’s got a long fuckin’ night ahead of him.”  
“First of all, don’t you fucking tell me what to do! Second, I hope you brought snacks.”  
  
It was **supposed** to be the end, when Devin Weston was pushed into the ocean and subsequently fried. It was **supposed** to end when Michael got his dream job and his family back, Trevor got The Big Score done, and Franklin finally got what he’d always wanted, out of the goddamn hood. But there was always something, always something right there around the corner just waiting.  
  
Two point one billion wasn’t enough to satisfy them. Nothing was fucking enough. There were bigger scores than The Union Depository. Trevor personally had his sights on Fort Knox, but they definitely weren’t ready for that. Not emotionally or otherwise. As of this moment they were in the city’s electric grid, they needed power down for Vinewood Hills and Rockford Hills, specifically for the police station. Although neither of them really wanted to go through the trouble of infiltrating the station and turning the power off from inside, so taking out the entire power grid for the area made the most amount of sense.  
  
“Sugar Tits are those charges set yet?”  
“Yeah, charges are set, let’s get to the control station, then we can detonate.”  
“Sometimes you actually say something that makes sense, you should do that more often. A little thought behind your words, Mikey.”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes as he jogged towards the small little room of the control station, Trevor following close behind. As the door closed behind them, Michael pushed a button in his phone. Within seconds, Vinewood and Rockford were without power for the next three hours, and Franklin was going into the police station to pick up LSPD issue rifles. Michael and Trevor were left to keep watch of the power station, just in case people came snooping and/or shooting.  
  
Trevor sat down next to Michael against the back wall, setting his Micro SMG off to the side. “So… three hours all alone, huh?” He said with a sigh.  
“I’m not sucking your dick, T.”  
“I wasn’t gonna fucking say that you presumptuous asswipe! Fuck you!! You’re such a fucking dick, all the fucking time! Doesn’t it get fucking tiring being a pessimistic, assuming, dickweed!!!”  
“Jesus, Trevor. Calm the fuck down!” Michael sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, “Goddammit T, it was just a fucking joke--”  
“You’re a fucking joke!!”  
“Is it so hard to just make normal fucking conversation with you?! Is everything a goddamn fight, huh?” Michael stood up and yelled, holding the sides of his head. He was more than done with this goddamn tension between him and Trevor. Even after admitting Brad was a dick, even after admitting he understood Michael’s reasons for leaving. He **still** treated him like absolute dick. “Fucking Christ, T! If you hate me so fucking much why did you even come here with me?? Either you just like ragging on me or you’re fucking masochistic!”  
“You’re goddamn right I’m fucking masochistic!! And I like ragging on you! Simple as fucking that, amigo. You’re the comic relief to my happy psychotic episode. So why don’t you shut the fuck up, and take your beating like a fucking man!”  
  
Silence draped the room with an awkward tension. Michael knew retaliating would lead to more yelling, and Trevor just liked having the last word. “Sit back down, Mikey, you’ll ruin your knees under all that fucking weight.” As Michael sat back down he spat, “Bite me, proto-hipster.”  
“Only if you reeeally want it, you kinky fuck,” Trevor spat back.  
  
Both of them were silent for a while, but not for lack of things to say. Trevor had especially been holding back a lot, tonight was going to be the night when he bared all, he decided that last night. Granted he was pretty fucking high off Quaaludes and meth, but he is nothing if not a man of his word. And a man of opportunity, but there had never been a good opportunity. Always strike when the time is right, but the time was never right. If it was, they were both drunk or high and whatever was said was either forgotten or not taken seriously. At least that’s what Trevor thought.  
  
He remembered though. Mike remembered all their conversations, drunk or not. Often times he’d just think about what was said while laying awake at night. Amanda asleep at his side or out fucking her latest new boy toy, Michael would still just wonder if Trevor meant any of it.  
  
Just silence now though. Both men just sort of inspecting and playing with their guns as if they were students bored at school and playing with their pencils.  
  
_What was T like as a teenager?_  
  
**What did Mikey see in me?**  
  
_What did he mean, “It’s me I hate,”?_  
  
**Did he mean it when he said he missed me?**  
  
_Does he fucking realize what he means to me?_  
  
**Does he fucking realize what he means to me?**  
  
So many questions were just left between them. No opportunity for Trevor, and no base for Michael. Meaning arguments and silence were the only things that they were capable of. Mainly arguments.  
  
**No, no you are not gonna fucking back down from this you spineless cock. You’re gonna fucking harden the fuck up and bring this up. If not now, when you worthless pile of sloppy cunts.** “Michael, look man-"  
“Trevor,” he piped up, bringing a hand up between them, “Before you fucking explode, I want you to know, I’m fucking tired of this argumentative bullshit alright? Save it for the fucking morning if you’re just gonna pick a fight.”  
  
Trevor was about ready to lose his mind and strangle Michael. He ground his teeth behind tight lips and closed eyes. “No.” He said as calmly as he could, though it still sounded a little manic, “I was going to tell you something. If you’d rather continue being a presumptuous cock then I’ll shut the fuck up.” His words were laced with poison, and Michael sighed out loud. Toxin and sighs, that’s literally all they were these days. Another part of their relationship that Michael hated.  
“Goddammit Trevor! I just don’t want us fighting! All we do is fucking fight!”  
“Maybe we wouldn’t fight so often, IF YOU JUST FUCKING LISTENED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE.”  
“LISTEN TO WHAT?? YOU CALLING ME A PRICK? OR A TRAITOR? BECAUSE THOSE SEEM TO BE THE ONLY THINGS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH.”  
It was Trevors turn to go silent. “Mikey… I didn’t…”  
“Oh yes you fucking did, T!! Yes, you fucking did! I had a family Trevor! I had a wife that I loved! Kids that I missed growing up! I ain’t ever been the best parent, but dammit, at least I gave them their dad alive! I screwed them up coming here, but fuck man! If I didn’t get out, they’d still be up in North Yankton crying over my dead body, and broke to boot!”  
  
He did understand. Trevor really did understand! In his heart of hearts, no matter how fucked up he was, he knew that Michael needed to be there for his family he just thought…  
“Dammit Michael! I just thought you’d love me more!”  
  
He did it. He did what he came here to do. Fuck this heist prep. Fuck the rifles, fuck the money, fuck everything. He was here for one thing and one thing only, and now he’d finally done it.  
  
“What?”  
“You heard me, cocksucker!! I thought you’d love me more than Amanda. I thought you’d stick it out with me than grow old with her!”  
“What’re you saying, T? Like exactly.”  
“HNRRRNGH, MICHAEL I’M SAYING I LOVED YOU THEN, AND I LOVE YOU NOW. JESUS. HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU?!”  
“And you mean that?”  
  
Trevors blood was boiling, how many times did he have to state such a simple fucking fact?  
  
“Ten fucking years and I never stopped loving you! When I fucking found out you were alive, yeah I was fucking angry. I was fucking hurt. All those things I said still apply, I still fucking hate you, but goddammit Mikey I love you."  
“It’s reciprocal.”  
“Oh that’s typical Townley!! Put the blame on- Wait. What?”  
“It’s fucking reciprocal, dumb fuck. It’s always been reciprocal. But that don’t change the fact that I had kids and a wife.”  
  
It honestly took them both a good long while to process what the hell just happened. In the meantime, they’d unintentionally sidled closer together, and maybe Michaels arm was around Trevors shoulders, but if you’d ask them you’d get shot. By them both. With a rocket launcher.  
  
Before either of them could speak again, the door to the control station opened, and both men immediately drew their guns, but it was just Franklin. Carrying a duffel bag that hopefully held five LSPD rifles.  
  
“That it?” Michael said, pointing his gun quickly at the duffel bag before putting it down, his other hand bringing Trevor’s down too.  
“Yeah, dog. And then some. These fucking cops got all kind of military grade hardware and shit.”  
“Oh fuck yeah!!” Trevor grunted, hopping up onto his feet, then snatching the bag away from Franklin. “This casino is going fucking doooooooooown!!!”  
“Yeah, whatever homie. This shit gon’ be enough? We still got like another hour and a half before the power goes on again.”  
  
Michael seriously considered lying, but he knew Trevor would get really angry. “Nah, I think we’ve got everything. Frank, call Lester and tell him everything’s set up, T and I are gonna go back to my place to prepare a few things, alright?”  
“A’ight homie, I’ll catch you later then. I’ll let y’all two know if we need anything else.”  
  
Michael nodded as Franklin left the room, Trevor looking in between the two of them just a little dumbfounded. “You told him the truth, Mikey. Wow.”  
“Don’t you fucking start after what the fuck we just admitted.”  
“Fuck you fatass, I’ve got a lot more shit to say. First of which being, don’t you fucking tell me what to do!!”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes before leading Trevor outside of the power facility and towards his car.  
“We can talk after we get back to my place. Score first. Talk later. We have the rest of our lives to talk.”  
“So essentially a few weeks?”  
“Yeah,” Michael laughed, “Basically. Perfectly enough time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I see a lot of fanfiction where Michael and Trevor are really OOC and not NEARLY as toxic as they actually are. I tried to capture that, but my writing skills are a little lacking as of late.


End file.
